


Goretober (GhiraLink)

by VioletNuisance



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Acid, Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Burns, Cannibalism, Gore, Goretober, Horror, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Starvation, This is a wild ride, Torture, Triggers, get link outta here, its spooky month bois, noncon, selfharm, that means a trashy blood soaked fanfic, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: He didn't remember where he was, how he got there, or why he could see a black bruise blossoming across the side of his face in the reflection of the shiny, clean, linoleum floor. All he remembered was how his heart felt like it was going to crack open his rib cage so it could escape, how his hands scratched at the the floor as if it was the sole thing grounding him.All he knew, in that moment, was that he was very, very scared.{This whole thing is a TW}





	1. Acid

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Goretober, the author gave to you:
> 
> Acid

He didn't remember where he was, how he got there, or why he could see a black bruise blossoming across the side of his face in the reflection of the shiny, clean, linoleum floor. All he remembered was how his heart felt like it was going to crack open his rib cage so it could escape, how his hands scratched at the the floor as if it was the sole thing grounding him. All he knew, in that moment, was that he was very, very scared.

His bloodshot eyes darted about, trying to pinpoint anything that could be used as a method of escape. There were no windows, only shiny floors and walls that reflected a distorted version of himself. There was a single door, but his stomach lurched at the thought of even going near it. He stayed huddled on the floor, back against the far wall, too nervous to even get up and walk around the small room.

\---

    At some point, Link couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and passed out, so he didn't hear the scraping against the floor of the door opening or the sloshing of a liquid as a bucket was set beside him. It wasn't until the other had put on safety goggles and pulled white gloves over his hands and arms did the blond stir.

    "Hmm, you woke up a little early, I don't have all of my supplies yet," Ghirahim whined. At the other's voice and the sight of the industrial bucket beside him, the hero jolted wide awake. "But you'll stay put as I go get the second bucket, right?"

The demon gave Link no time to answer before muttering a 'good boy,' and disappearing once more, this time not bothering to close the door. The blonde stared wistfully at what seemed to be a hallway, wishing he could run away. Why was he here? What happened?

 _Zelda_...

Link immediately stiffened as the image of long blonde hair and a pearly white smile flashed in his mind. Was she okay? Had he kept her safe?

What happened and why was he trapped in a room with Ghirahim acting more and more like a sociopath?

    "Okay Link," Ghirahim announced as he dropped the second bucket into the room, "This might be the most important choice you make in your life." The blond looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "In one of these buckets is water, pretty harmless. But in the other, is sulfuric acid. You get to decide which one you'd like to have dumped on you."

    The first place Link's mind went was back to his Chemistry Class when he was still a student at the Academy. They had worked with sulfuric acid in a couple of their labs. One time a girl forgot to take her gloves off before removing her goggles and wiped it under her eyes by accident. She still had scars to this day. There was no way Ghirahim was serious. The acid would melt his skin off. However, as he looked up again, he could tell the demon was waiting for an answer.

    "No, you can't be serious," Link pleaded. Ghirahim tilted his head and raised a brow, causing the blond's mouth to go try. "No, I'm not going to fucking choose!"

    "And why not?" Ghirahim asked, irritation etching itself onto his features. Link gave a dry laugh.

    "You're asking me to blindly choose between my life or death! Who the fuck would answer that!" Link snarled, hands curling into fists. Ghirahim smiled, thoroughly unsettling the boy.

    "But I still don't see why you wouldn't choose," Ghirahim started to explain. His voice was calm and collected, a jarring contrast to Link's own rising hysteria. "If you let me choose, we both know how that's going to end for you." The boy didn't respond to that, instead choosing to study the floor beneath him

Link bit at his bottom lip as he looked back up and between both buckets. They were identical and both capped with a lid. How was he supposed to choose between his life and almost certain death? His hands felt clammy and he wiped them against his tunic as Ghirahim continued to stare expressionlessly at him. His eyes seemed to blink rapidly as if they didn't know whether to be open or closed. It was a tic of his that happened when he either became incredibly terrified or anxious. It was a sick mixture between the two this time he figured,"The first--the first one you brought in," he stammered out.

Ghirahim's expression didn't change as he picked up the bucket Link didn't choose. The blond looked at him cautiously as popped the lid off and held the bucket over his head. Still with the same stoic expression, he poured the liquid over himself. Link's eyes slowly widened in realization and horror as the liquid did nothing to Ghirahim. It was just water. "Interesting choice Link, never would've taken you to be such a masochist."

The hero's pulse dangerously quickened as Ghirahim approached him. Ghirahim was going to pour acid on him. Ghirahim was going to pour acid on him. In a flash, Link was up to his feet and sprinting past Ghirahim. The demon looked at Link in silent alarm before he coldly laughed. He simply waited as Link got to the door. The blond desperately tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It couldn't be locked! He would have seen Ghirahim lock it!

    "Come back Link. It'll all be over soon. It'll take less than ten seconds," the demon whispered to him. Link hadn't heard him approach, but now the demon's gloved hands were gingerly gripping his wrists, and walking him away from his only source of escape and back down on the floor. His body started shaking as the demon laid him on his back. He started hearing his classmate's screams and whimpers at just the small amount of acid she got onto herself. He remembered the smell of her burning skin and the blood oozing down her face. He couldn't do this.

Again, he launched himself up, but this time Ghirahim caught him and threw him back down on the ground. Link groaned as the back of his head collided with the floor. "Listen," Ghirahim seethed, "I tried playing nice with you, but that didn't work out. Just tell me where the fucking triforce is located!" Link's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, trying to remember. He couldn't recall anything about a 'triforce.'

"I don't know," he pleaded. Ghirahim's lips tightened as he pounded the ground beside Link's head.

"The fuck you don't!" Link started struggling hard again as the other started taking his tunic off. However, Ghirahim just grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and slammed his head to the ground again. Link went still, trying to fight off his growing dizziness, as the demon stripped him of everything but his briefs.

"Please-please don't," Link managed to croak out. Ghirahim ignored him.

"Do you want to start at your face or feet?" The demon asked as if they were in a normal business meeting. Link gaped, unable to work his mouth to say something. Ghirahim stared at him for a bit longer. "Feet it is then," he stated.

Link said nothing as he heard Ghirahim shift beside him and take the lid off of the bucket. He chose to stare blankly at his reflection in the ceiling as the demon hoisted the bucket up. "Triforce?" Ghirahim tried one last time. Still, Link was silent. "So be it, boy."

\---

Link's head laid in Ghirahim's lap as the demon ran his fingers through the blond hair. Bandages ran up his legs and covered most of his stomach. Ghirahim hadn't gotten enough sulfuric acid to cover his whole body, but the damage had been bad enough. Just at his feet, ther hero had flung his head back in pure agony as his whole body tried to flinch away from Ghirahim. The demon had been sadistic, slowly covering the entire expanse of his legs and hips as the hero's skin sizzled, cracked, and bled. Only after the bucket had been completely emptied did he set a red potion bottle on the ground and told Link to heal himself before abruptly leaving. The hero had to crawl across the floor, leaving chunks of his skin and blood smeared across the floor.

Ghirahim eventually came back to check on Link. He bandaged the boy's raw skin carefully, his fingers lingering on Link's body too long for the hero's taste. However, he kept his mouth shut as the demon finished bandaging him and cleaned up his room, restoring the floor to its former glory. The demon was the first to break the silence after he had Link lay against him.

"When we used to battle, I never noticed how erotic your cries were," the demon murmured. Link stiffened as the other continued to play with his hair. "Seeing you in such a submissive position is almost enough to turn me on."

"What?" The word fell out of Link's mouth on its own accord. Why would Hylia let him get beaten and raped.

"Calm down, you don't quite do it for me," Ghirahim coldly teased. The hero didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious as the demon pushed him off and stood up. "I'll bring you your dinner later, but I advise you go to sleep after that. You'll need the energy."

Without further elaborating, Ghirahim left, slamming the door beside him. Link didn't move. He continued to lay on the floor, staring at the exit as tears finally began to prick at his eyes.

 _What did he do to deserve this_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment! (Please, I’m begging)


	2. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Goretober, the author gave to you:
> 
> bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really rushed, and I'm just sorry for this sloppy chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment! I live for criticism

Despite what Ghirahim advised, Link could barely get any sleep that night. The stench of burning flesh still seemed to hang in the air despite the lemon scented cleaners the demon had used, and any time sleep finally came, he’d jolt back up from nightmares of sulfuric acid cracking his skin open. For most of the night, he sat huddled in a corner, terrified that the demon would come waltzing in at any moment.

\---

“Link, wake up, Link,” Ghirahim purred. He lightly slapped the side of the boy’s face. Link’s nose crinkled at the contact, still half asleep. “Come on Link, this is ridiculous.” Blue eyes slowly blinked open, still groggy and unsure of what was happening. However, at the sight of pale gray skin, he jerked awake, pressing himself against the wall. Ghirahim grinned. “Good morning!”

“What-what do you want?” Link spat, the words out, trying to sound venomous. However, his voice shook, rendering him more pathetic than ferocious.

“I felt bad about yesterday,” the demon apologized as he picked up a bottle of lotion beside him. Link didn’t budge, preparing his body to launch itself away from the man kneeling in front of him. However, he was caught off guard as Ghirahim suddenly grabbed his two clenched fists and tugged him closer to the demon. Link yanked his hands away, his breathing getting rapid out of fear. “Come on, don't be that way, just give me your hands,” the demon cooly requested. Link didn’t do that, instead choosing to keep his hand by his sides. Ghirahim let out a huff of annoyance before yanking Link’s wrists back.

“Just relax,” he soothed. He released his hold on one of Link’s hands to pick up the bottle of lotion and squirt some onto the back of the boy’s hands. Link shivered, but whether it was from the coldness of the lotion, the pungent aroma of sweet lotion mixing with burning flesh, or how Ghirahim’s eyes stared at him, he didn’t know. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the demon diverted his attention back to Link’s hand and slowly started to massage the lotion into his hands and up his arms. It did feel nice, but Link couldn’t relax. He was too worried about what the other was playing at. “So Link, about that triforce?”

The boy stiffened, bile immediately welling up his throat. “I don’t even know what a triforce is! How would I know  _ where  _ one is?” Ghirahim’s calm expression soon tugged down into a frown at that answer.

“Why must you always make us do this the hard way?” Link flinched as Ghirahim snapped one of his fingers, half expecting the demon to summon a rapier. However, in an array of diamonds, his body morphed into his second phase instead. The warm gentle hands that had felt nice again Link’s arms were replaced by solid metal ones. He suddenly felt too fragile in Ghirahim’s grip. “I’ll ask one last time: the triforce?”

Link shook his head frantically, a small whine escaping his mouth as Ghirahim’s hands made their way to his own. The demon gave him a contemplative look as their fingers intertwined, but said nothing. Link stared in anxious trepidation, a cold sweat glistening against his skin. “This was your choice,” Ghirahim reminded him.

Link’s mouth dropped open, and his body heaved, but no sound would come out. Only the crunch and popping of the bones in his fingers broke the tense silence. Ghirahim didn’t relent, twisting his fingers clockwise. Link’s head fell weakly against the demon’s shoulder as his the first scream erupted from him. 

_ It’s not as bad as the acid. _

_ It’s not as bad as the acid. _

_ It’s not as bad as the acid. _

He kept repeating that mantra in his head, trying to tune out the pain shooting through his hand or the feeling of defeat as wet tears slid off his chin and down the other’s chest. He was only numbly aware of when the other abandoned his vice like grip on his hands, much to focused on the stinging humiliation in his heart.

“Fuck, why are you so hot when you’re like this?” Ghirahim whispered, his breathing growing heavier. The hero finally pulled away, fear shining anew in his eyes. However, the demon was quicker, tugging him back by his hair. The blond sniffled, trying to stop his tears and muffle the pain in his hands.   
“Fuck off,” Link growled, not appreciating the hand on the back of his neck or the one travelling down his back. The both pressed harshly into him, not enough to break anything, but enough to leave bruises.

“Oh, I will,” his sultry voice muttered, “but not in the context you mean.” He released his hold on the boy, and Link scooted back. He cradled his hands in his lap, refusing to look down, not wanting to pass out. Ghirahim slowly stood up before conjuring another red potion bottle and setting it down in front of Link. “I’ll see you later, Skychild.”


	3. Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost 3 month break, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to finish this fic or not given its dark nature. I've finally decided that I will be completing it. That said, I'm not a big fan of how I wrote this chapter >.<

It had been awhile since Ghirahim visited Link, and while the blond was glad he wasn't being tortured, but it also scared him shitless. His nails scraped against the shiny floor as he listened to his own labored breathing. Just from their two sessions, Ghirahim had managed to make Link absolutely terrified of him. It wasn't just the thought of the pain that scared him. No, it was much worse than that.

It was the way Ghirahim's eyes would darken as Link screamed. It was the way his breathing would get more erratic and heavy as Link pleaded for the demon to stop. It was the lingering touches Ghirahim used when he would 'console' the boy after he finished torturing him.

Link viewed Ghirahim as a ticking time bomb. Right now, Link's pain was enough to satiate the demon lord, but eventually his screams wouldn't satiate the other anymore. And, the hero feared he knew exactly what Ghirahim would do to him when his pain just wasn't enough for the other anymore.

Link's nails scraped across the floor harder as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, what had become of Zelda, or whatever a Triforce was, and it infuriated him to no end. Was there even a reason for him to suffer like this? If Zelda was dead, he would much rather meet the same fate then, than...

No, Zelda couldn't be dead. He could _not_ have failed Hylia.

He exhaled loudly through his nose as he felt his fingernails crack against the pressure he had been clawing the floor at. His eyes blinked open as he glanced down at his hands with timid hesitation. He had managed to bruise several of his fingertips, and the areas around the tips of his nails were bleeding from where they had cracked and pierced the skin. Link groaned in annoyance. Ghirahim didn't even need to make an appearance for him to be in pain. At least, this pain was nowhere near as bad as the 'hand massage' the demon lord had deemed fit to give him. And, it definitely didn't even compare to when he...

Link shook his head as his hands gripped at his hair. He refused to think about the acid. He refused to be haunted by that memory. It was the worst experience he had ever gone through, but he did it for Zelda (though it wasn't as if he could give any information away about the Triforce anyways, seeing as how he couldn't recall a single detail about it).

The click of a lock unlocking resonated through the small room and Link whipped his head up to see the handle of the door being turned. Acting on instinct and out of fear, the blond jumped to his feet and threw himself at the door, trying to push it, so it wouldn't open. He felt the door give a little shove, but it seemed that the demon _couldn't_ get it open with him pushing up against it. Link let out a sigh of relief, but tensed as he heard the demon let loose a string of profanities from the other side. He was only prolonging the inevitable and angering the other. If he pissed the demon off, his punishments would only get worse. Link worried at his bottom lip as icy fear gripped him, and he made his decision. With only a moment or two more of hesitation, he stepped back away from the door as he began to pull at his hair again.

Ghirahim entered the room, not looking pleased at all with the other, and Link backed himself against the farthest wall. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will _not_ live to see the next day," the demon hissed, his temper rising higher and higher as he approached the shaking boy. "But lucky for you, I already have something besides your death planned for today." Tears began to shimmer in Link's eyes out of fear as Ghirahim caressed Link's cheek with the back of his hand, and he hated himself for it. He should be able to remain there stoic, showing no emotion as Hylia's chosen hero, but he couldn't make himself. He was too damn afraid.  
"Lucky for you, there'll be no pain inflicted upon you today," Ghirahim cooed in a sickly sweet tone. The demon then stepped away from the hero, enjoying how the boy's body would slightly relax as his own presence became further and further away from his Skychild. It was nice to know how much of a hold he had on Link. "I'll be right back. Try not to run off to anywhere while I'm gone." Ghirahim laughed at his own joke before disappearing behind the door, leaving Link to ponder and dread what was to come.

\---

Link was barely conscious when Ghirahim came back. The blond really had tried to stay awake, but it seemed like the demon had been gone _forever_. He hardly got any sleep in there, too fearful the other might do something to him in his slumber, so he only got rest when his body passed out on him.

"I thought you might've had a more vehement reaction to this, but maybe I was wrong," Ghirahim mused out loud. Link rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, scurrying to get back onto his feet as he did so. How groggy did he have to be for him to not even notice the other come in or that he was dragging a body?

Wait, _dragging a body?_

Link rubbed at his eyes again, refusing to believe he was actually seeing what was in front of him. Ghirahim cracked a smile at the hero's reaction.

_No, no, no, no,_ _ no _ _!_

A choked sob escaped his lips, and he felt himself fall to the floor. The tears he had been holding back since his capture, finally spilled over his cheeks. His chest heaved as his sobbing soon filled the air. Ghirahim simply crossed his arms over his chest, tapping a foot against the floor.

"Do you not like the present I gave you? I _knew_ I should've kept the receipt," Ghirahim drawled, but he couldn't keep a straight face. He soon broke out in laughter, and Link glared at him even as he continued to cry. Ghirahim snorted at that. "Aww, did I hurt your little feelings?"

The demon continued to tease and approach the hero. When Ghirahim sat beside him, and pointed out that 'Hey, at least I fixed his horrendous hairstyle before he died," Link felt a nerve pop, and punched Ghirahim in the face. The demon's head snapped to the side at the impact, and he held a hand up to his cheekbone where Link had struck him. Link cowered, but the physical retaliation never came. Instead, Ghirahim got up to his feet and walked to the door. "You know what," he began, glowering at Link, "I think I'll leave him- what was his name, Groose?- here to keep you company."

Link watched in pure horror as Ghirahim slammed the door behind him, leaving Link alone with the redhead's corpse. It was obvious that his bully-turned-friend hadn't been killed recently. Signs of decay had already started showing at his withered skin, and the smell... God, the smell, it was awful!

It came as a numb realization that if Ghirahim had been able to kill Groose, he'd have the power to kill Zelda too. If it wasn't to get to Zelda, Ghirahim wouldn't of had to kill Groose anyways. Unless, the demon just had so much fun screwing with him that he specifically killed his friend to psychologically torture him. What if that was the reason? What if Groose had died because of Link, because he had been weak enough to somehow get captured by his enemy, because...

Link's stomach twisted, and his hands flew to his torso, trying to calm the wave of nausea that suddenly hit him. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the immense guilt he felt, the body in his room, or something else, but the nausea hit him again, this time harder, and he ended up vomiting onto the floor beside himself.

The hero whimpered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He chanced another glance at the body, and his hysterical sobs rose once more. This time, he couldn't stop crying until exhaustion finally took claim to his body.

\---

When Link came to, there was no sign that Ghirahim had ever decided to visit him again. His puke was still on the floor, the body was still there, and the smell had gotten so bad that Link felt the urge to throw up again. He pressed a hand down on his stomach, steeling himself as he looked at Groose. Ghirahim had kept the corpse clothed, and the blond just now noticed the obvious lump in his friend's pocket. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sniveled as his hands searched the pockets. The fabric felt greasy against his hands, and Link really didn't want to dwell on that thought. He pulled the 'lump' out of the pocket and discovered it was a pocketknife.

He held the knife to his chest, afraid that someone would appear and steal it from him. This was his last lifeline. Groose was dead. Zelda might fairly well be dead too, and that body count would solely be his fault. He flipped the blade out, staring at his messy, distorted reflection in it.

He knew what he had to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what do you think he's going to do with that knife? (Comments and criticism are always extremely appreciated!)


End file.
